Being Natalie
by Lena Liz Carter
Summary: Series of drabbles, set during Natasha's time at Stark Industries. Companions to my stories Liars And Killers and Couple Of Master Assassins. Expect a lot of fluff.
1. Work, work, work

**Welcome to Being Natalie, a series of drabbles and short fiction about the time Black Widow posed as Natalie Rushman, personal assistant of Tony Stark. I consider those being companion fics to my two big stories – Liars And Killers and Couple Of Master Assassins, so there are a few nods to my own version of their history. I would be very happy for reviews and I recommend my other stories to all Clintasha shippers and lovers out there.**

* * *

**1. Work, work, work**

„... and he asked me to move in with him, can you believe it?"

„That's great," Natasha faked her best friendly smile. She knew she had to keep a good relationship with her coworkers, but Daisy Moore could be really tiresome. They sat next to each other and Daisy was apparently physically unable to keep her mouth shut for more than ten minutes. Natasha wondered how they got anything done at all.

„Look at the time! Time to go home," Daisy exclaimed.

It took all Natasha's self-control not to sigh with relief. She gathered her things and got up. Unfortunately Daisy decided to walk with her all the way to the front door. When they exited the building, Natasha saw Clint waiting for her. _Good, all I need to do is to get rid of Daisy before she sees him too._

„Is that your boyfriend?" asked Daisy, eyes wide with excitement.

_Too late._

„No, that's my brother."

„Come on, Natalie, there is absolutely no family resemblance," Daisy winked at her.

„Really, ask our mother," Natasha assured her. „Hi, Lucas, this is my colleague, Daisy Moore. Daisy, meet my brother Lucas."

„Nice to meet you, Lucas," Daisy smiled. „Well, I have to go. Have fun, you two," she winked at Natasha once more before she went away.

„Who was that?" asked Clint as they got in his car.

„One of the worst terrors of the world – a gossipy woman," Natasha answered as she rested her head against the seat and closed her eyes. She didn't open them until it was time to get out. They walked to their flat. Natasha happily took off her high heels, while Clint stretched on the couch and grinned at her.

„Coffee?" he asked.

„How about you make it?" she asked. „I'm the one who's just got back from work here."

„But you're the one standing."

„I tell you what. You make the coffee and I'll ask Fury to assign you to the mission in Houston," she proposed.

„What mission?" He sat up and eyed her suspiciously. For the last couple of weeks he had been mostly hanging around and missing some action more and more every day.

„This mission," Natasha pulled out a flash disk. „An extremist circle in Houston. Obadiah Stane was negotiating with them. I guess Fury will order a raid. You said you were bored here, right? I could hint that you're the man for the job."

„Thanks, Nat," he smiled.

„Coffee first, then there will be something to thank me for."

Clint got up, gave her a resigned look and headed to the kitchen.


	2. Scanner

**Another little one-shot, this time a well-known scene from Iron Man 2, just told from a different perspective.**

* * *

**2. Scanner**

Clint offered her a hand, but she refused it. She climbed on the metal beam of the huge construction on the side of the main stage of Stark Expo just in time to see a bunch of girls clad in Iron Man-themed bikini start their dance.

„Really, bikini with a little light...?" Clint gestured to his chest.

„It's Stark, what did you expect?" Natasha settled down on the beam next to him.

He got back from a mission in Houston that morning and she invited him to go to the Stark Expo opening with her. He deserved an evening off, after all. It was her idea to sneak in and climb the construction to get the most interesting view. He didn't expect that, but in retrospect he should have. She had to behave like a respectable woman for too long and she missed danger just like he did. This was not exactly an adrenaline sport, but it was at least more interesting than filling out forms.

„And here he comes," she pointed to the sky, where the Iron Man just started his descent. It was pompous and his speech was laced with his trademark arrogance, but Tony Stark knew how to make a show, Clint had to give him that. Then came time for Howard Stark's old speech and one would almost believe that Tony was sentimental.

„Look," Natasha nudged him and pointed not to the screen, but to the backstage. They were probably in the only place from which they could see it. Stark was holding some small device in his hand, but Clint was too far to read the display.

„What's that?" he asked.

„A medical scanner," Natasha explained. She looked a little puzzled. „Stark Industries makes them for soldiers, to check for blood poisoning. You know, if they suspect poisoned water supply or gas attack or something like that. But what does _he _need it for?"

„Maybe it's the suit," Clint suggested.

„What?"

„You know, the suit. It has to run on something and whatever that is, it's at least untested. If he thinks that it might be dangerous, he'll try to make sure it isn't," he explained.

„That's not a bad theory," she nodded. „Well, looks like the miracle still has some flaws."

„Do you know what this means?" he asked her.

She did.

„We have work to do."


	3. Ring

**Another Iron Man 2 scene retold. With a few details from Clint and Natasha's history.**

* * *

"Miss Moore?" Natasha turned to see Pepper Potts standing in the doorway of their small office, looking at Daisy. "I want you to come to Mr. Stark's house tomorrow with the documents necessary for appointment of the new CEO."

"I was supposed to have a day off," Daisy protested.

"I need it to be done tomorrow. The sooner I can start really doing something for this company the better."

"But..."

Natasha sensed her opportunity. "It's OK, Miss Potts, I can do it," she said. "I finished my work early today, I can get it ready and be there tomorrow."

"You would do that, Natalie?" Daisy sighed with relief.

"Sure," Natasha shrugged. "Why not?"

"All right. I want you to come at ten o'clock sharp, Miss Rushman," Miss Potts ordered and left.

* * *

Stark's mansion made quite an impression. Natasha followed Pepper Potts to the gym where they found Tony Stark boxing with his driver Happy Hogan. Even in the corridor they heard them argue about dirty boxing.

_Why am I not surprised that Stark fights dirty? _she thought. _He wants to win and he doesn't care how. That's how he made his fortune. There isn't a single reason why he should stick to the rules._

Natasha caught Stark's and Hogan's attention the moment she walked in the room.

"I promise you this is the only time I'll ask you to sign over your company," Miss Potts tried to get Stark out of the ring.

Natasha started to show her where to sign the documents, fully aware that Stark couldn't take his eyes off her. He kicked his driver across the ring and turned to her.

"What's your name, lady?"

"Rushman, Natalie Rushman." _At least as far as you're concerned._

She expected this, but she didn't expect him to invite her to the ring. She accepted, there was nothing that could surprise her there.

She looked Stark in the eyes. He had nice eyes, she had to give him that, but even his eccentric facade couldn't fool her. He was desperate and terrified. She had to get her hands on his medical scanner to find out what was wrong with him, because whatever it was, it scared Tony Stark to death.

"What?" he asked. She wasn't staring too long, he just wanted to cover up the fact that _he _was. "Can you give her a lesson?" he asked Hogan.

Inside, Natasha had to smile.

It was a good thing that Stark's house was full of mirrors and shiny surfaces. Natasha could watch Stark sitting next to Potts, no doubt asking about her. Miss Potts didn't seem very happy about it, but given that she was so obviously in love with him, it was no wonder.

"Have you ever boxed before?"

Natasha turned her attention to Hogan and smiled again. "I have, yes," she said, remembering all the times Clint had kicked her butt in the ring and the few times she kicked his. He was the better boxer but when they had their special no-rules combat, she was the one that ended up standing.

"How do we spell your name, Natalie?" Stark called.

So it was Google time. She spelled her fake name for him, certain that he will find the photo shoot of her modeling in Tokyo. It was another undercover mission, a year ago. She had to pretend she was a model at the beginning of her carrier. Clint played her manager and was present at all the photo shoots. She suspected him he had rather enjoyed this mission. When the SHIELD agents were getting her cover story ready, they used the pictures. They were very economical and for some reason some of them always hid their desktop when she was around.

She had been still looking at Stark and Potts when Hogan tried to surprise her. Bad idea.

She reacted instinctively and had him on the floor in a matter of second. It was unprofessional of her to let him catch her off her guard, but the harm was done. Potts was concerned about Hogan's health but Stark looked impressed.

She turned it in a flirtation, which brought Pepper Potts to them as fast as humanely possible, and she finally managed to get Stark's fingerprint on the documents and could get out of there. Miss Potts didn't seem to mind to see her go but Natasha knew the look in Stark's eyes. He wanted her and Tony Stark always gets everything he wants.


	4. Two Faces

**Set the evening after Natasha and Tony first met, the evening after Natasha had beaten up poor Happy.**

* * *

"So you floored him? With that maneuver with your thighs?" Clint threw his head back and laughed. "I bet they didn't expect that."

"It was stupid. I'm sure Potts suspects me now." Natasha sat next to him on the couch. "How is SHIELD?"

"Boring," said Clint. "Fury is doing who knows what, Hill is in the Caribbean, working on that aircraft, and Coulson is in New Mexico now, monitoring some strange weather patterns. Since when have we been doing meteorology? What's next, bird watching?"

"Well, you would be ideal for that," she teased him. "The best man to take out the most dangerous pigeons."

Clint threw a cushion at her, but she caught it.

"I mean, what does Fury expect to happen?" said Clint. "Does he want an army of Iron Men to defend mankind?" Natasha imagined a platoon of Tony Stark clones and shuddered.

"I'm not sure he knows what to expect," she said. "But there is a wonderful weapon in the hands of an irresponsible boy and something should be done about it."

"An irresponsible boy that had almost died when he tried to stop Stane," Clint reminded her. "You underestimate him."

"No, there is something else. He is scared and it's driving him crazy. Literally. It makes me nervous. I have no idea what he decides to do next."

Clint frowned. Natasha could read people better than anyone. When she was nervous and thought that someone was unpredictable, it should not be overlooked.

"I'm losing my touch," Natasha sighed. "I shouldn't have attacked the poor driver today."

"It was instinct," Clint said. "It has saved your life a couple of times. And mine too, once or twice."

There was a soft knock on the door. Natasha and Clint looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" he asked.

She shook her head and looked through the door. She saw Fury waiting outside and opened the door. The director walked in and sat in an armchair like he was at home.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked.

"I have news for you," Fury smiled. "Our scientists have a hypothesis about what's going on with Tony Stark." He laid a thick folder on the coffee table. "You won't understand most of the terms there, at least I didn't. The gist is – Stark is dying. The thing in his chest is poisoning him."

"Wow," Clint whistled. "No wonder he is in bad mood."

"Is there a cure?" asked Natasha.

"The scientists are working on it, but they won't find anything that really helps. Howard Stark knew something like this would happen and he thought that Tony is the only person that can find the cure."

"He's dead, then," she said. "He can't focus on anything right now."

"_Make _him focus," Fury replied. "We need Stark."

"No, we don't. We need Iron Man, not Stark." It was suddenly very clear. There were two people – the man in the suit, willing to risk his life for others, and the annoying playboy trying to hit on every girl he saw.

"I need them both. And you will make sure that I have them."

"And how am I supposed to do it? I don't think that I can do a motivational talk that will actually work."

"I don't know how. That's what I have you for."

Natasha wondered exactly how inappropriate is punching your superior in the face when her cellphone beeped. She read the message and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Clint, you're going to be bored even more. I am leaving," she said.

"Where are you going?" Clint looked utterly confused.

"Monaco."


	5. From Monaco, With Love

**Three words. Grand Prix Monace. Enjoy.**

* * *

By chance Clint had been in command during the Monaco incident and heard the whole conversation. He remembered it for the rest of his life.

_This is Romanoff._

That day it was agent Mosley's duty to stand by at the Black Widow's channel. She was ten years older than Clint and not very fond of Natasha, but she was loyal enough not to let her down.

"Mosley, copy."

_Stark is going to drive._

"What?"

_Stark is sitting in the damn car and he's going to drive in that race!_

"Can you stop him?"

_How? He won't stop even if I let him run me over! Tell Fury to stop the whole thing._

"You want me to stop the Historic Grand Prix of Monaco?"

_I am responsible for Stark's safety and my mission is top priority, so yes, I am asking you to stop it, preferably before that idiot kills himself._

"Agent Sung, get me the director, please."

_Oh great, they started. Wait, what's that?_

"What do you see?"

_There is a man... with two whips... electrical whips... He's attacking the cars. I'm going in._

At that point Fury arrived. "Stay where you are!" he commanded. "You can't blow your cover. Let them handle it."

_But the man has an arc reactor on his chest, just like Stark's._

"What?"

_Are you all deaf there? He. Has. An. Arc. Reactor. On. His. Chest. That's how he powers those whips._

They all heard her inhale sharply.

_He's destroyed Stark's car. He will kill him if I don't do something. And... yes, and Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan as well._

"What are they doing there?"

_Attempting a chivalrous rescue by the look of it. Look, I'm going in._

"Listen, Nat," Clint snatched the communicator from Mosley. "Do you like toasts?"

_Barton, you've been drinking!_

He ignored her. "Because that's what you are going to become if you go there. You don't stand a chance against something like this."

There was a pause and then...

_All right, but you are going to lose Stark._

Fury gave Clint a grateful look. They both knew that she wouldn't listen to anyone else.

_Wait, he has... he has a collapsible suit. That son of a...! He's got a suit that folds into a briefcase!_

"Good, let him handle it," said Fury.

_Can I kill him afterwards?_

"Negative."


End file.
